


Adorable Things Should Be Approached With Caution

by wolftrek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolftrek/pseuds/wolftrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine sets his mind on something, it’s hard to change it. Kurt and Blaine go to a pet store where one puppy instantly falls in love with another puppy, and wants to take it back to their apartment. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable Things Should Be Approached With Caution

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on [this piece of fanart](http://rocketssurgery.tumblr.com/post/30985530518/please) which is not mine.

“No, Blaine.”

“Aw, c’mon Kurt look at his adorable little face! Look at it!”

“Blaine-”

“Kuurt. Look at him he’s so cute! How can you resist him?”

Kurt sighed. He’d known coming into the pet store would be a bad idea. He’d only wanted to quickly stop off at the little boutique next door to see if they had any new brooches in the last week. Of course though, when Blaine saw the small sign next door that read ‘Happy Pets’, he’d absolutely insisted that they go and have a look at the animals. Kurt had given in, knowing that if he didn’t Blaine would be sulking the whole way home. Although it was cute, he really didn’t like to upset Blaine, and before he could say ‘puppies’ he was being whisked away by his sleeve into the tiny store.

He’d watched, amused, as Blaine ran around excitedly, pointing out every single critter that resided in the store, proclaiming it’s cuteness. At one point, Kurt lost Blaine in the crowd of young children also running around babbling about cute animals. He soon found him though, or rather heard him; the giggling coming from the back of the store was almost definitely Blaine.

And there they were, staring at each other through the glass. Kurt had to admit, the young Labrador pup was very cute with its big brown eyes and oversized paws. It was running around in circles, eyes glued to Blaine’s. In fact, looking at the pup reminded Kurt of Blaine and his extreme excitement and bubbly everything-is-amazing attitude. They were like the same person in different bodies, and – oh god.

That’s when Kurt realised leaving the pet store with the same amount of passengers was going to be a problem.

“We can’t take him with us Blaine, who would look after him? I’m not even sure if our landlord would let us have a pet.

“I can look after him!” Blaine said excitedly, turning towards Kurt. “I’ll feed him and clean him and walk him and play with him – oh Kurt, he’s just the most precious thing ever.”

“Blaine, I really don’t know if that’s a good idea-”

“But Kuurt,” Blaine begged, pouting in such an endearing way that Kurt almost gave in right then and there, “You know I can do it, oh please Kurt.”

And with that two sets of identical puppy eyes were sent Kurt’s way.

No, Kurt, don’t give in, you’re stronger than this, resist! Resist!

* * *

“I love you.” Blaine said, stroking the Labrador which was settled sleepily on his lap. He looked up at Kurt from where he was leaning against Kurt’s shoulder, smiling. “I really do. You’re the best.”

They’d been home barely an hour but the puppy had managed to knock nearly everything to the ground in its excitement. Kurt was not looking forward to cleaning up after the pup had run through the mud and then all over the carpet, but he was glad that for now it was completely exhausted. He had a feeling life wasn’t going to be quiet ever again, not with those two adorable things sitting next to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything but content.

“I know. I love you too, you crazy dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr account (plusquemoi).


End file.
